sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girl's Day - Show You
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Show Youright|200px *'Artista: Girl's Day *'Mini Álbum: '''Every Day III *'Pista: 4 *'Género: '''Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: DreamTea Entertainment '''Romanización gwitgae buneun eumaksoriga heureumyeon nan nega tteoolla maeil geudae sumgyeolgwa moksorineun nae meori soge geuryeojyeo (Um~) hanaeseo neoran sarameul deohaeseo machi wanbyeokhan norae mellodi gata sesang eodiedo eomneun nan neoui sarangeul wonhae Let me show you saranghae Love you nan eonjena neul ne gyeote geurimjaga doeeojullae nan himi nago neodo himi nago gwitgae maem doneun ne moksori Let me show you saranghae Love you sigani heulleodo neo hanappunya ipgae maechin hanmadi I do nae maeumeul modu Show you all my love Let me show you neomu Love you nega isseo naega saneun iyu I love you, I see you Working on your body nan chiyu dangsineun neul nae sangsigeul kkae geudae eobsi eoreumpaneul geotgo inneunae Let me show you neomu Love you nega isseo naega saneun iyu hanaeseo neoran sarameul deohaeseo machi wanbyeokhan norae mellodi gata sesang eodiedo eomneun nan neoui sarangeul wonhae Let me show you saranghae Love you nan eonjena neul ne gyeote geurimjaga doeeojullae nan himi nago neodo himi nago gwitgae maem doneun ne moksori Let me show you saranghae Love you sigani heulleodo neo hanappunya ipgae maechin hanmadi I do nae maeumeul modu Show you all my love sesangeun nuguboda naegen neo hanappuniya nan jugeodo neol daesin hal sun eobseul geoya bamen nal jikyeojugo achimen nuneul tteumyeon geudaen nae gyeote isseo jugil barae Let me show you saranghae Love you nan eonjena neul ne gyeote geurimjaga doeeojullae nan himi nago neodo himi nago gwitgae maem doneun ne moksori Let me show you saranghae Love you sigani heulleodo neo hanappunya ipgae maechin hanmadi I do nae maeumeul modu show you all my love 'Español' Cuando la música fluye en mis oídos Pienso en ti todos los días Su respiración y la voz Puede ser dibujado en mi cabeza (Um ~) Si yo le añado a mi vida Es como una melodía perfecta para una canción No hay nada parecido en el mundo Quiero tu amor Te voy a enseñar Te amo, te amo Siempre estaré a tu lado como una sombra Gano fuerza y Usted gana fuerza Su voz perdura en mi oído Te voy a enseñar Te amo, te amo Incluso después de que pasa el tiempo, es sólo usted Palabras que llenan la boca Yo - todo mi corazón Mostrar a usted, todo mi amor Te voy a enseñar Te quiero tanto Debido a que usted está aquí Es la razón por la que vivo Te quiero, te veo Trabajando de tu cuerpo Todo lo que estoy curado siempre romper mis sentidos Sin ti, Soy una persona que camina en el hielo Te voy a enseñar Te quiero tanto Debido a que usted está aquí Es la razón por la que vivo Si yo le añado a mi vida Es como una melodía perfecta para una canción No hay nada parecido en el mundo Quiero tu amor Te voy a enseñar Te amo, te amo Siempre estaré a tu lado como una sombra Gano fuerza y Usted gana fuerza Su voz perdura en mi oído Te voy a enseñar Te amo, te amo Incluso después de que pasa el tiempo, es sólo usted Palabras que llenan la boca Yo - todo mi corazón Mostrar a usted, todo mi amor Más que nadie en el mundo Es sólo usted para mí Incluso si muero, que no puede ser reemplazado Me gustaría que me proteja en la noche Cuando me despierto por la mañana y estar a mi lado Te voy a enseñar Te amo, te amo Siempre estaré a tu lado como una sombra Gano fuerza y Usted gana fuerza Su voz perdura en mi oído Te voy a enseñar Te amo, te amo Incluso después de que pasa el tiempo, es sólo usted Palabras que llenan la boca Yo - todo mi corazón Mostrar a usted, todo mi amor 'Hangul' 귓가에 부는 음악소리가 흐르면 난 네가 떠올라 매일 그대 숨결과 목소리는 내 머리 속에 그려져 (Um~) 하나에서 너란 사람을 더해서 마치 완벽한 노래 멜로디 같아 세상 어디에도 없는 난 너의 사랑을 원해 Let me show you 사랑해 love you 난 언제나 늘 네 곁에 그림자가 되어줄래 난 힘이 나고 너도 힘이 나고 귓가에 맴 도는 네 목소리 Let me show you 사랑해 love you 시간이 흘러도 너 하나뿐야 입가에 맺힌 한마디 i do 내 마음을 모두 show you all my love let me show you 너무 love you 네가 있어 내가 사는 이유 I love you, I see you working on your body 난 치유 당신은 늘 내 상식을 깨 그대 없이 얼음판을 걷고 있는애 Let me show you 너무 love you 네가 있어 내가 사는 이유 하나에서 너란 사람을 더해서 마치 완벽한 노래 멜로디 같아 세상 어디에도 없는 난 너의 사랑을 원해 Let me show you 사랑해 love you 난 언제나 늘 네 곁에 그림자가 되어줄래 난 힘이 나고 너도 힘이 나고 귓가에 맴 도는 네 목소리 Let me show you 사랑해 love you 시간이 흘러도 너 하나뿐야 입가에 맺힌 한마디 i do 내 마음을 모두 show you all my love 세상은 누구보다 내겐 너 하나뿐이야 난 죽어도 널 대신 할 순 없을 거야 밤엔 날 지켜주고 아침엔 눈을 뜨면 그댄 내 곁에 있어 주길 바래 Let me show you 사랑해 love you 난 언제나 늘 네 곁에 그림자가 되어줄래 난 힘이 나고 너도 힘이 나고 귓가에 맴 도는 네 목소리 Let me show you 사랑해 love you 시간이 흘러도 너 하나뿐야 입가에 맺힌 한마디 i do 내 마음을 모두 show you all my love 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop